Electric Heart
by MagicalJellyfish
Summary: Evelyn Scott is a somewhat normal woman. And when I mean somewhat I mean not at all. She's a hacker, going by the name PR3SS ST4RT, and one day she puts herself in danger after hacking her way onto a guest list of an exclusive party. The adventure ahead wasn't one she expected. (Defalt x OC) Headcannon for Defalt's face is Vanade(on tumblr)'s headcannon for him.
1. Good morning, pancake style!

"Evie!" Clare whined as we sat on the couch in front of my tv.

"Yeah?" I answered, clicking to the next channel.

"I'm bored," She drawled out.

"What do you want me to do about it?" I asked after landing on an alright channel.

"Go clubbing with meee tonight," She pleaded. I put down the remote and looked at the clock, it reading 9:45 am.

"When?" I asked semi-bored.

"Later tonight?" She asked hopefully, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Alright, but I get to choose where we go," I said as I stretched.

"Where are you thinking?" She smiled.

"DOT Connecxion," I told when I pulled out my phone to text my "boss".

 **T Im not available tonight, Im hanging with Clare.**

 **Alright, we didn't need your services tonight, have fun :P**

 **Thx T**

"But I don't have any passes," Claire whined pitifully.

"I can get some," I sang as I got up from the couch, to walk over to my large work desk and task chair.

"You are AMAZING!" She told me excitedly, moving around on the couch.

"I know, and for this you have to drive," I reminded her while sitting down in the task chair. With a quick shake of the mouse, the computer whirled on.

"No problem, I'll make breakfast since I'm here," She said from the small kitchenette as I opened a web browser.

"Awesome, I was about to ask about that," I told her loud enough for her to hear. Then I went to the DOT Connecxion website, hacking into the guest list for tonight's show. A minute later the list had two new names: Evelyn Scott and Claire Fogg. Tonight's artist was Defalt, the rat faced DJ. His music was pretty awesome, good for me I guess.

"Claire, Defalt is playing tonight," I alerted my friend.

"Alright! Pancakes are on their way just for your information," She told me.

"Yass queen," I said happily as I exited out of the program. I rolled away from the desk, only to have my phone buzz. The text was my invitation to the show tonight. Once I skimmed the text, I shoved my phone in my hoodie pocket and got up to creep into the small kitchen.

The smell of chocolate and pancakes was heavy in the air as I came up behind Claire, asking if the pancakes were finished.

"Almost geez," She smirked while she flipped a pancake.

"I guess I'll get plates then," I told her, trying to fill my time until breakfast was done. She told me to get syrup as I reached over her head to get three clean plates. I set the plates next to her before going into the fridge to get the sugary tree sap. It got set down next to her as I watched her begin to put fresh pancakes on a plate.

As soon as she placed three pancakes on the plate, I swiftly pulled it to away and sat down at the tiny table that was in the corner.

"Fank you," I said with a full mouth of pancakes.

"No problem... Hey, don't you have work today?" Claire asked after glancing at the calendar, showing it was a Saturday. For safety reasons, I never told Claire what I actually do. She thinks I'm an IT person who works most days of the week and is almost always on call for said work.

"Uh no boss man is letting me have a day off today, so I'm free all day," I explained before eating another pancake.

"Good, I don't want you bailing on me like last time," She chided, making me wince, remembering her yelling and ranting the day after because I had 'call' from work saying they needed me. In reality T-bone needed back up because he got his ass in too deep.

"Geez Claire I said I was sorry at least 20 times," I sighed.

"Whatever. How about you make it up to me by going to the grocery store, all you have left in your fridge is like 3 monsters," Claire said, slightly annoyed at my monster addiction.

"You sure? I went shopping on Wednesday," I whined, not wanting to leave my apartment so early.

"Shopping? You bought like 40 cans of monster and milk, I'm surprised I was able to find enough ingredients for pancakes," She said sternly as she pulled open to reveal exactly 3 cans of monster, a half stick of butter, and a jar of Nutella.

"Alright, alright fine Mom, but while I'm out you should get any stuff you need for tonight," I told her before making a several more pancakes disappear into my mouth. "I'm heading out after I change," I notified her as I got up to put my plate in the sink. Then I went to my closet and pulled out an outfit. So about 2 1/2 minutes later I was ready to leave, dressed comfortably for the Chicagoan fall. A black pair of jeans, black and white striped long sleeve shirt, gray hoodie, and black hi-tops. The pocket of my hoodie was just perfect for my phone, wallet, and keys.

"I'm headed out," I yelled before leaving the apartment to go to the L platform nearby.


	2. Grocery Shopping with T-Bone

About five minutes after leaving my place, I had boarded an L train on its way to Parker Square. I knew the ride was going to take a bit, so I decided to text T-Bone.

 **Hey, can you give me a ride in a little bit?**

 **Claire on your case again?**

 **She's sending me out to get 'real' groceries and as you know I don't have a car**

 **Alright, give me 20 minutes**

 **Thanks, you have time bc I'm not there yet & btw I'm going to the grocery store in Parker Square**

Then I closed the chat window but opened my web browser to sign in as PR3SS ST4RT. As soon as I logged in a notification popped up, telling me someone was requesting my services, a user named Emperor Rat. The actual request held no info on what they wanted to be done so I asked for a chat.

 **PS: What do u need me 4?**

The response was almost immediate.

 **ER: I need u 2 look up 2 ppl & investigate them 4 me**

 **PS: Who? & what do u want 2 kno about them + how much$?**

 **ER: Claire Fogg & Evelyn Scott **

I paused a moment, Claire and I? What did this guy want with us? But before I could respond the train dinged, telling me I had reached my destination. So I got off but looked back at the chat as I walked to the food store.

 **ER: the $ u get depends on how much info about them u bring me**

 **PS: What'd they do?**

 **ER: 1 of them did something they weren't supposed 2**

 **ER: U up 4 the job?**

I took a deep breath before answering, taking a chance.

 **PS: Yeah, & luck already kno about the 2 girls**

 **ER: that quick?**

 **PS: I kno them IRL**

 **ER: what u got?**

 **PS: Claire's a chef at a dinner in town, Evie works as an IT chick**

 **ER: Evie?**

 **PS: Her nickname, as I said I kno her IRL**

 **ER: anything recent they do?**

 **PS: 1 of them hacked their names onto the guess list 4 Defalt's party 2nite**

 **ER: already knew that**

 **PS: Evie did it**

 **ER: guessed that, why did she put their names on the list & did any 1 send them?**

 **PS: Neither of them have connections 2 DecSec or Blume, pretty sure no 1 sent them**

 **ER: u sure?**

 **PS: Dude they look like 2 bored girls wanting to party, why do u want them? They're normals**

 **ER: Security**

 **PS: Lmao bullshit, it's hard 2 hide from me, Defalt**

I guessed this, I didn't know if he was really Defalt. But why would someone ask about two normal people going to specifically Defalt's show tonight and say it was in the name of security?

 **ER: I'm NOT him**

 **PS: Uh lol yeah u are m8, why would u need me 2 help u?**

 **ER: bc I heard u get jobs done quick**

 **PS: I do and I did, u don't need to worry about those girls. They're normies**

 **ER: fine come 2 the show 2nite & I'll pay u, $250 good?**

 **PS: yeah**

 **ER: good I'll send an invite soon**

 **PS: Thx man**

I closed the app after I finished typing and shoved my phone in my pocket. Then I walked into the grocery store, grabbing a cart inside the entrance way. Before I reached the first aisle, a hand landed on my shoulder, scaring the absolute shit out of me. When I turned around, I was glad to see T-Bone.

"Hey! You got here quick," I said before pulling him into a quick hug.

"Yeah, it didn't take as long as I thought it would," He explained, releasing me. I smiled at the older man in front of me. We've been working together for about 7 years, and over those years, we have become almost like a family. He taught me the basics about hacking and with that valuable information I had ended up becoming one of the most well-known hackers in the US. No one in the hacker community knows anything about me. I never let any bit of my personal information leak because I value my privacy and my identity. Hell, all of them think I'm a guy because I didn't tell anyone otherwise. All the community know is that I get the job done and I, in certain situations, can be hired out as a fixer. One of the several reasons I will never tell Claire what I really do. I can never let her get stuck in this shit.

"So what's up with tonight?" T-Bone asked as I pushed the cart down the aisle.

"Eh Claire wanted to go clubbing tonight and I agreed. I cleared out the day so you couldn't call me last minute again," I said, grabbing needed items.

"She's still pissed about that, Jesus, she sounds like a jealous girlfriend," T snorted, making me laugh with his own gross laughter.

"Funny T, but nah she's not my type, even if I was into girls. I think I'm getting too close again. Plus I think my landlord hates me." I said before sobering up. A lesson I learned early on in the hacking world is to not get so close to the normies. They get too curious about what you really do and when they do find out, they freak out. In my case, someone I loved was killed because he couldn't handle the truth. Claire is beginning to question my real job and I don't want her to get caught in the crosshairs. So the best thing to do is to disappear.

"Why is that?" T asked perplexed.

"Uh, he's getting pissed about my sporadic paying and not paying of the bills. Also that I run up the electrical bill like there is no tomorrow. So I think I might move," I sighed.

"That's your call Eve, and backing up for a second but talking about your type, what the hell is up with you and Aiden?" T-Bone prodded. I rolled my eyes and pulled a package of bread off the shelf.

"Nothing, I think. I mean it was just a one night thing and the morning after he apologized because he came to me because he was upset about Clara dying. But it was ok in the end because he made breakfast," I explained, grabbing peanut butter.

"You think?" He chuckled " So that's where you two went after Aiden took down Quinn."

"Oh fuck you, T!" I laughed, smacking him on the shoulder. He just chuckled and stayed quiet. This continued until we reached T-Bone's car, where we talked about my next move. I was thinking of moving to Mad Mile, near the beach, maybe getting a normal job. Pft normal, yeah right.

"We can definitely take all these in one go," I said, swinging my apartment keys while we stood at the trunk looking at the bags of groceries. There weren't many but it looked like it. We only got the essentials: bread, milk, eggs, sugar, pb&j, monster, you know. Of course, monster is considered essential in my line of work.

"Yeah, let's do it," T-Bone smiled as he grabbed most of the plastic bags. I grabbed the rest of them and closed the trunk. Opening the door to my apartment was a challenge as the extra weight from the bags pulled my arms down. But as soon as I got the door open, I ran up my flight of stairs and almost slammed the bags down on the fake tile floor of my kitchen.

I sank down onto a kitchen chair as I groaned "This was a horrible idea". T came up laughing at me telling me " At least we got it all in one trip". I groaned at him again but got up to put away the food.

"How's your ticker going?" T asked as he put a bunch of monster in the fridge.

"Good, as good as a normal one," I said, my hand instinctively going to the raised bump on my chest. For the next 10 minutes, we put away the food in the (probably) right places.

After we finished I grabbed two monsters and gave one to T-Bone as my phone pinged. As I leaned against the wall, I took out my phone and opened it up to see a message from the chat.

 **ER: Here ************ ~~~(:8 the link 4 ur invite**

 **PS: Thx man**

 **PS: BTW I'm gonna wear a black fedora with a purple stripe so u can find me 2nite**

 **ER: kk**

Then I exited the chat and turned my attention back to T.

"Eve, I'm glad you gave me a call, I haven't seen you in a bit," He said.

"Butttttt you're going to leave, aren't you?" I asked, cracking open my can.

"Yep, I got some work to finish up, so I gotta get that done," He explained.

"No problem man, I'll see you later then."

"Okay, have fun tonight."

"Will do, and lock the door on your way out," I told before knocking back my drink. He nodded and headed out, his boots thumping down the stairs, taking the monster with him. Once he was gone and I finished my energy drink, I got up from the wall and went to my closet to look for something to wear tonight.

First I took out the wide brimmed fedora that I said I was going to wear. Then I found a pair of black suede wedged boots and a pair of 50s style tights, the ones with the line on the back. Jewelry was easy enough, black choker, a black rose locket, gold rings, and black studs. The dress I decided on was black long sleeved dress with white cuffs and collar. I also picked out a black leather jacket to wear so I wouldn't freeze my butt off. But then I looked at my hair, my naturally red mane was going to be instantly noticeable if I walked in Dot with my hair out. Defalt would know I tricked him and wouldn't pay me. I groaned and put the hat on, trying to hide my face in frustration. My face slid into the large head hole and I remembered that this hat was large and that I could probably hide all my hair in it if I stuffed it into there.

"Well, problem solved," I laughed.


End file.
